Juli Challenge
by Norma399
Summary: Mein Beitrag zur Juli Challenge im Forum Imagination is everything http:www.forumprofi4.deforum5293. Vorgaben diesmal u.a.: Rokko steht auf ältere Damen und David macht bei Deutschland sucht das Supertalent mit, Switch Style war echt eine Herausforderung


Jürgen las immer und immer und immer wieder das Titelblatt der vor ihm aufgeschlagenen Zeitung und konnte dennoch nicht glauben, was ihm seine Augen dort offenbarten. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Anstatt sich um das bedrohte Imperium seiner Familie zu kümmern, schulterte David diese Last lieber auf Lisas Rücken und bewarb sich bei einer Talentshow?! In Jürgen Deckers Augen bestand David Seidels einziges Talent darin, nicht minütlich auf seiner eigenen Schleimspur auszurutschen. Aber dort stand es schwarz auf weiß, dass David Seidel bereits ins Viertelfinale vorgestoßen war und wenn es in der Bildzeitung stand, dann musste es doch die Wahrheit sein!  
Als er erneut den Kopf schüttelte kam Lisa wie gewohnt in den Laden gestürmt, wobei sich Jürgen fragte, ob diese Gewohnheit nicht langsam abgenudelt wäre und ehe sie nur eine Frage stellen konnte, hielt Jürgen ihr die aufgeschlagene Zeitung vors Gesicht und sagte:

_"Ja, ich hab's gelesen. Was zum Teufel macht der da?"  
"Red' nicht so über ihn. David Seidel hat viele verborgene Talente und die möchte er eben der ganzen Welt zeigen."  
"Du meinst, damit du nicht länger die einzige bist, die den Goldschatz in ihm entdeckt, der er wirklich ist?"  
"Ach Jürgen, du kennst ihn gar nicht. In seinem Herzen ist er der neue Figaro, der neue Fred Astaire und der neue Larry King!"_ rief Lisa mit verträumtem Gesicht aus. Jürgen jedoch verdrehte nur die Augen und fügte in Gedanken hinzu:

'Wohl eher der neue Daniel Kübelböck.'

Laut aber fragte er nur:

_"Du findest es also richtig, dass er diesem Egotrip folgt und du alleine die Feuerwehr spielst?"_

Lisa schaute etwas traurig und sagte dann mit schon weniger begeisterter Stimme:

_"Na ja, ich werd' das schon schaffen. Aber was ist mit den ganzen armen Mädchen da draußen?"  
"Ich kann dir grad' nicht folgen, Lisa."  
"Na ja, ich mein' doch nur, wenn David dann berühmt ist, dann werden die Frauen ihm doch reihenweise zu Füßen liegen und er muss sie doch alle enttäuschen. Seine Fans finden es sicher doof, dass er schon vergeben ist."  
"Erde an Lisa. Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Seit wann bist du denn mit ihm zusammen?"  
"Im Geiste sind wir das schon. Vor allem jetzt, da ich die einzige bin, die seinen Plan unterstützt."  
"Ach Lisa, ich weiß nicht, wen ich mehr bedauern soll. Dich, weil du wirklich daran glaubst, oder David, weil er sich vor so vielen Leuten blamiert. Ich hab' ihn nämlich schon mal singen gehört."_

In diesem Moment betrat Richard den Laden und sowohl Lisa als auch Jürgen wussten nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollten, denn der Teufel suchte normalerweise eher das KDW und nicht Jürgens Kiosk auf. Etwas steif fragte Lisa dann:

_"Können wir was für sie tun, Herr von Brahmberg?"  
"Herr Gott, noch mal, Frau Plenske? Sie würden wohl selbst dann noch freundlich zu mir sein, wenn ich vor ihren Augen ein kleines süßes Hoppelhäschen erwürgen würde? Werden sie erwachsen und haben ein bisschen Rückgrat! Aber um ehrlich zu sein, suche ich tatsächlich etwas. Sie haben nicht zufällig dieses schleimige, schwarzhaarige Etwas gesehen, dass wahrscheinlich bald nur in einem Tanga im Tigerlook über irgendeine Bühne hüpfen wird?"_

Lisa schaute verwirrt und Jürgen hatte arge Probleme, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als sie dann fragte:

_"Meinen sie etwa David?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich meinte natürlich Robbie Williams. Wenn ich nach David suchen würde, hätte ich sie nach meinem schwachsinnigen, egomanischen Bruder gefragt, der Kerima im Moment wohl die negativste Publicity verschafft, die man sich vorstellen kann."  
"Aber warum suchen sie Robbie Williams dann hier?"_

Jürgen wäre in diesem Moment fast umgekippt, aber Richard blieb erstaunlich ruhig. Er holte langsam sein Portmonee hervor und hielt Lisa etwas vor die Nase:

_"Wissen sie was das ist? Nein? Dann werde ich es ihnen sagen. Das ist ein Mitgliedsausweis. Der Club heißt: CLEAN! Ich bin der Oberguru, wenn sie so wollen. An manchen Tagen frage ich mich, warum er soviel Zuwachs hat, aber dann muss ich sie nur anschauen oder sie müssen nur den Mund aufmachen und ich weiß wieder, warum die Welt irgendwann zugrunde gehen wird."_

Dann wandte er sich an Jürgen:

_"Was ist nun, war er hier?"  
"Nein, heute noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich unterzieht er sich gerade einer Bikinizonenwachsbehandlung, damit der Tigerlook auch richtig gut zur Geltung kommt."  
"Witzig, Decker, hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut. Falls sie jemals Interesse am Club haben, hier ist meine Karte."_

Dabei schob er sie über den Tisch, als handle es sich um eine Top Secret Akte. Anschließend setzte er sich seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und tätschelte beim Rausgehen Lisas Kopf, als er sagte:

_"Wenn sie jemals auf der Erde landen sollte, Frau Plenske, dann richten sie Robbie Williams doch einfach aus, dass er sich wieder auf seine ursprünglichen Talente besinnen und Frauen statt große Bühnen bespringen soll!"_

Lisa schaute Jürgen verdattert an:

_"Was meint er denn damit? Und was hat er dir dort für eine Karte gegeben?"  
"Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie wird es schon einen Sinn ergeben. Weißt du was, ich werde dem ganzen einfach was Gutes abgewinnen: Ich werde eine große Leinwand aufbauen und wir schauen uns die "Supertalentshow" hier im Kiosk an."_

In diesem Moment kam Rokko ebenfalls in den Laden und verneigte sich gespielt vor Lisa, um ihr anschließend einen Kuss auf die Hand zu hauchen:

_„Fräulein Plenske! Es ist mir wir immer ein Vergnügen ihr holdes Antlitz zu erblicken. Würden sie mir denn heute endlich die Ehre erweisen und mich zum Abendessen begleiten?"_

Lisa war so verstört wie jedes Mal, wenn ihr Rokko Avancen machte und auch diesmal konnte sie sich einfach nicht überwinden, ihnen nachzugeben.

_„Herr Kowalski, ich habe ihnen doch schon so oft gesagt, dass ich vergeben bin!"  
„Ich werde nicht aufgeben, meine Liebe, dazu habe ich viel zu viel zu verlieren!"_

Mit diesem Worten verließ er den Laden und prallte davor beinahe mit Richard zusammen, der die Szene beobachtet hatte:

_„Kowalski, sie enttäuschen mich! Erst spucken sie große Töne, dass sie noch jede Frau rumgekriegt haben und bei dem Dorftrampel sind sie noch kein Stück weiter gekommen. Ich würde sagen, dass sie die Wette verlieren werden und ich ihnen kein Date mit meiner werten Frau Mutter arrangieren kann."  
„Geben sie mir da ruhig noch ein bisschen Zeit. Denn es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie weich gekocht ist. Diese jungen Hühner haben doch sowieso keine Widerstandskraft. Die sind nichts im Vergleich zu den reifen und erfahrenen Damen, zu denen ihre Mutter gehört. Warten sie es nur ab, Lisa Plenske wird von sich aus zu mir kommen und dann steht dem Date mir ihrer Frau Mutter nichts mehr im Weg. Aber wenn ich fragen darf: Was ist das gewesen, was sie dem Decker da zugeschoben haben?"_

Mit glasigen Augen zog Richard eine weitere Visitenkarte aus seiner Jacke und erklärte Rokko feierlich:

„Das ist der von mir gegründete Club CLEAN!. Ich hoffe, dass eines Tages die Welt von solchen Menschen wie Lisa Plenske befreit sein wird. Keine Naivität, kein Gefühlsgesäusel und vor allem keine Zahnspangen mehr. Wäre das nicht absolut der neue Garten Eden? The promised land?"

_„Solange ich den Gewinn unserer Wette ausgezahlt bekommen, können sie sich meinetwegen auch wünschen, dass sich David Seidel als das uneheliche Kind herausstellt und sie der rechtmäßige Sohn sind."_

Mit diesem Worten verabschiedete sich Rokko und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, um sich seine tägliche Gurkenmaske zu gönnen. Er wollte eine makellose Haut für den Tag haben, an dem er endlich die Möglichkeit hatte, mit dieser wundervollen Frau auszugehen. Er würde sich zum hundersten Mal im Spiegel betrachten, seinen Bart zurecht stutzen und sorgfältig über die Wahl seiner Ringe nachdenken. Er stellte sich jetzt schon verträumt vor, wie er die Möglichkeit haben würde, über jede einzelne ihrer Falten am Kinn zu streichen. Er sah deshalb nicht mehr, wie Richard von Brahmberg vor Wut seine Fäuste ballte und sich wieder einmal ein gefährliches Glitzern in seine Augen stahl.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später sollte ein ereignisreicher Tag werden. David hatte es tatsächlich bis in das Finale geschafft. Egal wie oft Jürgen sich in seinen bereits blauen Oberarm kniff, der alte Schürzenjäger hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Fans auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Lisa war darüber immer verzweifelter geworden, weil sich die Schar seiner Anhängerinnen von Tag zu Tag vermehrt hatte und David diese Aufmerksamkeit immer mehr ausnutzte. Dadurch hatte Lisa Rokkos Avancen immer hilfloser gegenübergestanden und schließlich war sie zu einer Erkenntnis gelangt, die sie aber vorher noch mit Jürgen absprechen wollte:

_„Heute tue ich es. Ich tue es wirklich. Heute werde ich ihm sagen, dass er mich einladen darf!"  
„Und das ist die große Wahrheit, die du herausgefunden hast? Das ist die Sache, zu der du dich endlich durchgerungen hast? Wie absolut langweilig."  
„Was erwartest du denn? Soll ich ihm gleich um den Hals fallen und ihm einen Heiratsantrag machen?"  
„Nö, aber du könntest endlich mal erwachsen werden und ein bisschen in die erotische Offensive gehen!" _gab Jürgen genervt zurück und als er sah, dass Lisa schon bei dem Wort Erotik am liebsten geflüchtet wäre, fügte er hinzu:

_„Ja, Lisa. E-ro-tik. Und du könntest dich auch mal mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, dass Männlein und Weiblein dafür gemacht sind, miteinander Sex zu haben."_

Diese Worte trieben Lisa die Schamesröte nur noch mehr ins Gesicht.

_„Aber Jürgen, ich will mich doch nur von ihm einladen lassen. Glaubst du denn, ich würde in meiner Handtasche direkt ein paar Handschellen und ein Perücke mitnehmen, um ihn hinterher ans Bett zu fesseln und die Domina zu spielen?" _entrüstete sich Lisa daraufhin.

_„Nein, das glaube ich ganz sicher nicht. Denn bei deinem Glück und deiner Nervosität würdest du den Schlüssel wahrscheinlich verschlucken und Rokko mit deiner Pippi-Langstrumpf-Perücke ersticken."_

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte Lisa das wütend. War sie in Jürgens Augen wirklich so zurückgeblieben?

_„Jürgen, du bist mein bester Freund. Warum redest du so mit mir?"  
„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt. Aber es hat ja schon ausgereicht, wenn du immer ständig von David geredet hast. Jetzt kommt auch noch dieser Rokko dazu und ich werde in diese Dreiecksbeziehung mit rein gezogen"_, seufzte Jürgen, der insgeheim bei sich dachte, dass es eigentlich gar keine Dreiecksbeziehung war, weil keine der drei Personen miteinander irgendeine Beziehung hatte.

Er nahm Lisa in den Arm und um einem weiteren Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen, fügte er hinzu:

_„So, zur Versöhnung gucke ich mir jetzt mit dir das Finale der Talentshow an und ich verspreche dir, dass ich diesmal nicht einmal buhen werde. Wie hört sich das an?"  
„Da musst du mindestens noch zwei Schokoriegel drauflegen und David lauthals anfeuern, damit wir wieder versöhnt sind."  
„Muss ich wirklich?"  
„Ja, musst du. Wenn ich schon nicht persönlich dabei sein kann bei dieser Show, dann will ich ihn wenigsten von hier gedanklich mit positiver Stimmung unterstützen."  
„Tja, meine liebste Lisa, es ist nun mal nicht gerade hilfreich, wenn du der Verlobten von deinem Geliebten eine Schüssel mit grünem Wackelpudding über den Kopf stülpst."  
„Das war doch keine Absicht. Ich dachte es wäre irgendein verrückter Fan, der ihn da küsst und nicht Mariella."  
„Du meinst es gibt da draußen einen noch verrückteren Fan als dich?"  
„Ich bin nicht verrückt!"_  
_„Nein, du bist verliebt, aber in deinem Fall kommt das aufs selbe raus."_

Auf der großen Leinwand, die Jürgen aufgehängt hatte und dich oben in der Mitte eine Delle hatte, wirkte David immer, als sei sein Kopf aufgeblasen, was Lisa sehr störte, in Jürgens Augen aber durchaus passend war. Was ihm nicht so sehr passt, war die Tatsache, dass David vom Publikum frenetisch bejubelt wurde und auch Lisa im bei jedem Auftritt zujauchzte. Es half nichts. Als es an die Entscheidung ging und Lisa schon ungefähr siebenhundertdreiundfünfzig SMS für David geschickt hatte, damit er den Sieg davontragen würde, glaubte auch Jürgen das der Seidel Jr. das Rennen machen würde. Talent war bei solchen Shows ja eh nebensächlich und es kam nur darauf an, sich richtig zu verkaufen. Und wenn David Seidel eins konnte, dann war es anderen Leuten eine Show vorzuführen.  
Als die Sekunde der Wahrheit heran war, geschahen viele Sachen auf einmal. David wurde als Sieger verkündet, Jürgen konnte sich vor Lachen ebenso wenig halten, wie Lisa vor Tränen und David Seidel konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lieber eine Tomate oder ein weißes Brett sein sollte. Denn noch in der Sekunde seines Jubels über seinen Triumph begann sich Nässe in seinem Schritt auszubreiten und er stand so vor Millionen Augen mit vollgepinkelter Hose da. Niemand sah im Hintergrund Richard von Brahmberg, der sich in selbstzufriedenen Triumph seine Sonnenbrille auf die Augen schob und in aller Seelenruhe die Fernbedienung verstaute, mit deren Hilfe er eine kleines Gefäß mit Wasser in Davids Hose zum Platzen gebracht hatte.

**The End**


End file.
